operaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Greater Lappi and the Swedish-Otistian war
In the year of 1137 AD the king of Lappi, Frik Norum died and his heir king Barric Norum took the crown on March 10th of the same year and he had plans, much like Silver he wrote a list of tasks to do called “Lappian ideas and momentous” which unlike Silver he would keep it to himself never being shown to the public in all its glory until 1904 AD, Barric ordered that the land of Karelia be apart of the kingdom of Lappi and this would start the “Lappian-Karelian claims” from 1137 AD to 1142 AD (The reason this took so long was because not many people were willing to leave, not to mention Lappi didn’t really have a massive population though it was common for Lappi’s neighbouring kingdoms too) during this Lappian settlements would face occasional raids by the Finns. This would lead to a start of a micro-crusade which started on 5.6.39 to 10.11.40 against the Finns with Lappian knights sacking settlements and villages made by the Finns, however no real conflict between the Lappian armies and the Finns with the settlements made by the Finns being abandoned by the time the Lappian armies would arrive which meant that next to no one died in this micro-crusade, however on the 10th of November 1140 the Finns promised to not ransack Lappian settlements in Karelia which lead to a end of the micro-crusade and the final two years of the Lappian colonization of Karelia (He didn’t bother with the Kola peninsula because he though much like everyone else at the time believed the Earth was flat and thus saw no need for a northern port) and on the 7th of March 1142 the kingdom of Lappi was renamed to the “Greater Lappian kingdom”. In 1151 AD Sweden and Oistus had gotten on bitter terms, Sweden wanted to be a major power in not just the Baltic but the world stage and what it wanted was to gain a foot hold in what would be modern day Finland and Otistus was in the way, on June 2nd 1151 AD Sweden ordered Otistus to give their southern provinces of “Parla, Barnt, Dubpepast and Lotu” to Sweden so they could hold a foot hold in Finland however king Jonathan refused leading to a declaration of war by the Swedish on July 1st 1151 AD, the “Swedish-Otistian war” would mostly be fought in the Baltic as multiple Swedish and Otistian ships clashing sinking many on both sides, this would continue for months with both sides never really being able to break each other’s navy however the Finns who lived near the Otistian border on the gulf of Finland saw the opportunity to raid Otistian cites, since the Otstian armies who would patrol the borders against raiders were away near the docks to be up on ship who would make a small landing in the south of Sweden and make a makeshift harbour to get supplies and siege Stockholm, but by the time the armies were ready word of raids by the Finns taking advantage of the situation the armies were ordered back to fight the raiders. The Swedish king knew that this problem couldn’t continue but when word got to him saying that the Otistian army was sent back to fight raiders the Swedish king got a idea, on April 15th 1152 AD the Swedish king payed the Lappian king Barric to let Swedish armies go through and cross into Otistus by the Lappian and Otistian border in which Barric accepted and on April 29th Swedish knights sailed off to Lappian ports arriving in the early hours of April 30th and crossing into the Otistian border on May 3rd, and after a few short weeks of sieging Otistian cities and fight Otistian armies king Jonathan said that his country surrendered on September 20th leading to the end of the “Swedish-Otistian war” on September 20th 1152 AD and in the treaty of Stockholm Sweden got the Otistian southern provinces on the coast of what would be Finland, this would ruin the kingdom of Otistus as the southern provinces were major population centres and also allowed Otistus to gain its decent sized army and navy and this would mean that Otistus would never come back to its glory days even up to its last days were its borders would fall into one kingdom decades later.